1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cradle for a portable terminal, and particularly, to a cradle for a portable terminal, which accommodates the portable terminal having a large display unit to protect the display unit and also to support the portable terminal such that the portable terminal is inclined.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, technologies of radio communication has greatly improved and its market share also expands to substitute wire communication. A terminal as a radio communication device has been developed as a high-tech electronic product having various designs and functions due to advancement in communication technology.
Terminals, such as “portable phones”, “hand phones”, “cellular phones” and “mobile phones” are carried by users during most of daily lifes, becomes smaller and more precise, and thus it is required that the terminal has high durability, shock resistance and water-proof property.
To this end, a portable terminal protection case formed of vinyl, artificial leather, plastic and the like is used widely.
Recently, a display unit of the portable terminal becomes larger and a bar type full-touch mobile phone (called a “touch phone”) which provides a touch type display unit instead of a keyboard is used widely. Therefore, since the touch display unit is high price, it is necessary to provide a protection case for efficiently protecting damage and scratches due to external shock.
If the touch phone is carried in a pocket without the protection case, it may malfunction because the display unit is exposed to the outside, and also since a voice is leaked under the mouth upon the mobile phone conversation, the conversation voice may be lowered. Furthermore, when watching videos or listening music, the portable phone can be erected only by using peripheral natural or artificial features.